This invention relates to an improved slide switch actuating apparatus to operate a switch located on the interior of a housing from a remote location outside the housing.
In the past, in the assembly of electrical apparatus, such as, radios and the like having switch mechanisms located in the interior of a housing it has been necessary to provide for a time consuming assembly operation for the purpose of attaching actuating members for operating the switches located therein. Examples of such electrical switch actuation devices are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,298 and 2,813,938. A further approach has been to fabricate expensive molded assemblies which are also quite complex as indicated, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,784. As a result, difficulties have been encountered during the assembly operation as well as expense for both hardware and time consuming operations.